Taking Care of the Demon
by King Ren 77
Summary: "I'm gonna- achoo! kill you if you- achoo! don't let me- achoo! ou-ou- achoo!" This was getting a bit ridiculous. Mika sighed. He was going to have to take care of the demon, wasn't he?


**Inspired by me, who is sick.**

 **Warnings: Snot if that bothers you.**

* * *

"I'm gonna- _ _achoo!__ kill you if you- __achoo!__ don't let me- __achoo!__ ou-ou- __achoo!__ "

This was getting a bit ridiculous.

The demon was currently sneezing his head off. Yuu was sick and they had no medicine what so ever. The logical thing would be for him to rest, but Yuu was going to turn into a demon, so they had to lock him up. Needless to say, being chained up didn't fail to make sick people feel worse.

"You're just hurting yourself," Mika said apathetically, though he was worried. Yuu-chan probably felt like shit right now and this wasn't helping.

"Shu-shu-shu __achoo!__ vampire."

Mika guessed he was trying to say 'shut up, vampire', but failing miserably.

The demon then started shivering uncontrollably, he had already sneezed practically fifty times with no tissues to wipe any nasal mucus, and his face was flushed. He looked like crap.

"Do you want a blanket?" Mika asked, working hard to keep the concern out of his voice and expression.

"I-I don't want anything from yo-you vampire."

Mika sighed. He was going to have to take care of the demon, wasn't he?

He left the room where Yuu-chan was chained up in, ignoring the demon's cries of "Where are you __achoo!__ go-go-going?!", which he really shouldn't be yelling right now considering he's sick. He came back with a blanket, tissues, a pillow.

He walked over to the demon, covering him with a blanket before it was furiously kicked off.

"Do-don't touch me!"

"If you don't want the blanket, fine. I'm not going to let your snot get everywhere, though." Mika said, wiping Yuu's face up with some tissues.

While Mika discarded the tissues (by throwing them on the floor), Yuu tried to put the blanket back on himself, which was hard considering he couldn't use his hands. He managed to get it to rest barely above his ankles.

Mika sighed again, he had a feeling he was going to be doing that a lot, and covered Yuu with the blanket again. "If you want something, just tell me."

"Le-let-"

"Besides that," Mika said, cutting Yuu off for his own good.

Yuu just glared at him.

"Here, lift your head up," Mika said, holding a pillow in front of Yuu.

Yuu lifted his head from where it was leaning against the wall, and Mika put a pillow behind it.

"It's not exactly like laying down but it might be more comfortable." Mika told him.

Yuu didn't say anything, neither did Mika. They just sat there for awhile with Mika occasionally wiping Yuu's nose when he sneezed.

"Blow." Mika ordered, holding a tissue up to Yuu's nose.

"Don't tell me-"

"Blow." Mika said again, more forcefully this time.

Yuu did as he was told, and Mika wondered if Yuu was getting any better because unfortunately Mika got to see the contents of the tissue and it was __ugly__.

"Kimizuki's probably done making your soup. I'll be right back." Mika said, standing up.

"You asked for soup for a demon?" Yuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was in that moment that Mika realized that he had been thinking of the demon as his Yuu-chan and not a demon, something that wanted to kill them all. Mika could blame it on Yuu's sickness, but it was his own fault. Though, he still really couldn't think of him as a frighting demon right now, not with him looking so helpless and unwell.

"I'll be right back." Mika repeated again, not answering Yuu's question.

He came back in a few minutes with some soup, sitting down in front of the demon with the spoon held in front of him and the demon started to question the sanity of the vampire.

"Eat some." Mika ordered, bringing the spoon closer to Yuu's mouth.

Yuu pouted. "I don't want that though, I want your blood~"

Mika was reminded again that this was a demon. This wasn't Yuu-chan.

Still, that didn't stop Mika from asking, "If I let you drink my blood, will eat the soup?"

"If you let me do that I'll do anything you want me to, Mika~"

Mika would almost be fooled that the demon was feeling better if he didn't look as sick as he did.

"Fine," Mika said, putting the soup down with a little too much force.

He scooted closer to the demon and pulled his collar down, exposing his neck to him.

The demon gladly took the opportunity to sink his fangs into his skin and start drinking his blood.

Even though he wasn't a human and Yuu wasn't a vampire, it still felt amazing to have his blood drunk. Mika wondered if this was because it was Yuu-chan drinking his blood?

The good feeling was short lived however because Mika then heard " _ _Achoo!__ "

"Did you just sneeze on me?" Mika asked looking at the demon who had stopped drinking his blood.

"M-maybe." The demon answered.

"Yuu-chan," Mika said, shaking his head. It wasn't until after he wiped Yuu's face and his own neck off that he caught himself.

He'd just called the demon 'Yuu-chan'.

If the demon had noticed, he didn't say anything. Mika sincerely hoped he didn't notice. He didn't want to hear the demon's mouth running about how he wasn't Yuu, teasing him about actually liking a demon, or telling what an idiot he was.

"Now eat the stupid soup." Mika said, holding the bowl of soup again and shoving the spoon in his mouth, hardly giving the demon time to open it.

"Geez, you're forceful Mika. I don't dislike it, though.~" The demon cooed.

"Just shut up and eat the soup."

"Now who's grumpy? Why are you being so mean to your Yuu-chan?"

So he had noticed.

"You're not- just eat the soup." Mika said, feeding him another spoonful. His face felt a bit hot for some reason, maybe he was getting sick too, as impossible as it was for a vampire to get sick.

"Aww, Mika cares about me __so much__."

"I said shut up."

When Yuu turned back later he awoke to a blushing Mika shoving soup into his mouth. He was very confused.


End file.
